Aunque duela
by Briel Black
Summary: Porque Hayato terminó perdiéndose en Hibari completamente, queriendo cada parte de él, incluso más de lo que debería. Pero el momento cambió... con el pasar de los días acabó siendo la cama el único punto de encuentro.


**Disclaimer: **Sólo las ideas aquí planteadas (al fanfics, pues), son mías, los personajes de Katekyo Hitma Reborn son propiedad de Akira Amano.

**Aunque duela...**

Movían sus caderas al mismo compás, con el rostro sudoroso permitiéndole libremente a sus cabellos adherirse y despegarse de su cara con el movimiento tan electrizante que representaba cada embestida. Mientras una melodía de suspiros y gemidos inundaba por completo la habitación. Dos cuerpos perlados en sudor, sin detener ese caótico vaivén que llevaban minutos enteros manteniendo.

Un gemido roncó escapó de los labios del mayor antes de llegar a ese punto sin retorno donde su vista se nubló y su razón se tornó completamente ciega por un efímero instante. Sujetó con más fiereza las caderas de su acompañante segundos antes de verter sus fluidos dentro de su cuerpo permitiéndole así, a él, alcanzar el mismo cielo con la punta de los dedos.

Kyoya se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, presa del cansancio, mientras trataba de normalizar su agitada respiración, mientras que el muchacho de cabellera plateada imitaba sus acciones.

—Hibari... —pero las palabras restantes se las llevó el aire antes de que pudieran ser emitidas, se perdieron en la garganta de Gokudera mientras el otro sólo seguía respirando con pesadumbre. Y antes de que una sola palabra más saliera de los labios de alguno, el guardián de la nube cayó a los brazos de Mórfeo. Confirmando las especulaciones del menor, y haciéndole cristalizar los ojos.

Porque sin percatarse cuando, Hayato terminó perdiéndose en Hibari completamente, terminó queriendo cada parte de él, incluso más de lo que debería, desde las cosa buenas, hasta las peores, las más sutiles, oscuras y sencillas, porque a él le había mostrado una parte que a nadie más le había ofrecido y eso lo cautivó irrefutablemente. Porque al final, uno mismo no puede decidir de quién enamorarse y el guardián de la tormenta no logró quedar exento de las tretas del amor y acabó así, enamorado de Kyoya, aunque se negara rotundamente a aceptarlo.

Pero el momento cambió, con el pasar de los días las cosas dejaron de ser como antes y acabó siendo la cama el único punto de encuentro. Y fue en ese momento cuando Gokudera se preguntó en dónde había quedado todo ese cariño que había sentido una vez, esas indirectas muestras de afecto que recibía por parte de su pareja, ¿en dónde?

Simplemente ya no tenía mucho sentido seguir dándolo todo por alguien que no te es capaz de corresponder y Hayato pudo entenderlo.

¿De qué le había servido, entonces, ofrecerle todo lo que tenía? ¿Qué sentido había tenido brindarle aquello que necesitó en un momento determinado cuando ahora lo único que recibía eran silencios?... ¿Cómo era posible sentir esa inmensa distancia entre ambos si dormían en la misma cama?

Le dolía, al italiano le dolía percatarse que lo que alguna vez osó catalogar de amor ahora se perdía entre las sábanas con cada gemido y con cada embestida. Que mientras ahí avanzaban, en aspectos más importantes sólo se estancaban, atorados en un barranco sin retorno. Era una impotencia tal la que sentía el guardián de la tormenta respeto a la situación que mantenía con Hibari que ya parecía incontrolable.

Pero realmente, ¿había algo que él pudiera hacer? Cuando una relación es forjada a base de silencios, pareciese vano realizar un intento por cambiar las cosas. ¿Había una oportunidad de cambiar las cosas? ¿Podía, Gokudera regresar el tiempo para volver a vivir esos momentos de efímera alegría que tenía -o alguna vez tuvo- con él?

Eso parecía inalcanzable, algo muy lejano, muy distante, como si esas pequeñas cosa que alguna vez le llamaron la atención de el guardián de la nube se extinguieran con el pasar de los días y se perdieran, tal como la nube distante que éste representaba. Pero a pesar de todo, Gokudera seguía necesitándole, conformándose aún con el simple sonido de su respiración entrecortada al terminar esa sesión de erotismo que tenía lugar todas las noches en esa misma habitación, amándole aunque el sentimiento no pareciese mutuo.

Porque esperar una muestra de cariño de Kyoya era un sueño inalcanzable... Pero así estaba bien, para la tormenta, esa situación con la nube estaba bien mientras pudiera seguir teniéndolo a su lado y amándole en silencio.


End file.
